Revenge
by DeliciousLies
Summary: February 1778 - France recognizes the United States as a sovereign nation and joins the Revolution. Arthur is already stressed over this because of Alfred alone, but now Francis gets involved as well? All Arthur wants to know is why. Rated T for language.


**Hi everyone. So this is an idea that has been bouncing around my head lately. So, as you all know France lost Canada to England. Then about fifteen-ish years later, France joins the American Revolution while they fight against the British. This is really short and I'm sorry for that but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer without it sucking. **

** For anyone who cares, I did imagine a bit of sexual tension because I ****_do_**** ship FrUK. But you really don't have to ship that to read this. **

** And when you read America's journal thing, I did purposefully say "Journal of Alfred Foster Kirkland" and then sign it "Alfred F. Jones." So don't worry or flip, I did that on purpose. I figured, America was probably still Alfred Kirkland but probably had already chosen to change his name. **

Revenge

_From the private journal of Alfred Foster Kirkland – _

_ February 1778 – France came to me today and told me that the French nation acknowledges the United States of America as a sovereign nation and that they were willing to help me take on the British Empire. Part of me realizes that this is all because England took Mattie from him, but I don't care. Help is help and I greatly need it. And I know that if anyone can take on England, it's France. _

_ I think my chances of victory have improved greatly, and I don't really know whether to be happy or sad. I do know that I can't go back now. I now have the support of other nations and I can't back down. I'm not a child. I can do this. _

_-Alfred F. Jones_

Worn brown boots pounded harshly against wooden floorboards as a certain Englishman marched into the tavern. He sat down at a table across from a waiting Frenchman who had a half empty drink in front of him. England sat down rigidly, with his jaw clenched and nostrils flaring. The phrase _'If looks could kill,'_ passed through Francis's mind.

"France," Arthur growled. It had been a very long time since France had seen England this angry.

"Bon jour, Angleterre," Francis replied, leaning back and sipping from the large alcoholic concoction that sat before him. He didn't sound flirtatious and sensual as he usually did; he sounded tired.

Arthur glared at him for a moment, anger from the past couple of years building aggressively until finally England slammed his hands down on the rickety wooden table in front of the two men. "What the bloody _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he yelled, standing so that he was taller than the Frenchman.

"Sit down, you're embarrassing yourself," Francis said, not even looking at him. Arthur then became aware of the looks he was receiving from fellow patrons and sat down.

"France," Arthur said, but no received no reply. "France! Francis! Answer me, dammit!"

France did not answer his previously asked question, choosing instead to continue to stare out the window behind the Brit. It was raining, heavily. It was dark outside, and it was cold. Not that unusual for this section of North America in early spring.

"How is Mathieu?" Francis finally said, still ignoring the previously asked question.

"He's fine," Arthur said, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. "He's still pissed at Alfred over that invasion and he bloody should be." Francis nodded slowly. "There, now I've answered your questions. Answer mine. _What the fuck do you think you're doing?_"

France turned to look at England straight forward. He narrowed his eyes. "What do you think I am doing?"

England clenched his jaw in frustration. He didn't have time to deal with this. He was at war! And, by God, he was going to win. He needed to be with his men, planning, strategizing, and doing everything he could to ensure he kept the upper hand. He was the mighty British Empire and he'd be damned before he lost to a fucking colony.

France getting involved did complicate things though. The French military was going to be harder to fight than the ragtag group of militias Alfred had somehow put together (when he wasn't busy dumping tea in the God forsaken harbor). Arthur and Francis had always had a strange relationship, however, so he wanted to hear from the French representation himself why he was getting involved in a war that he had no business being in.

"It doesn't matter what I bloody think," England spat. "I want to know the truth!" England was livid. England narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "You don't even think he'll win, do you? This just to get at me, isn't it?"

France shrugged. "America can win, I know he can," he said, to the now seething Brit. "Prussia trained him, so don't think he doesn't have the capability to free himself from you." France had seen Prussia fight, they all had. America's odds were a lot better after being trained by the albino.

Arthur shook his head. "Fuck you," he whispered, low and menacing.

France pretended not to hear him and went on. "Of course, the French people are not very fond of Britain so their support was there the moment America proved he could hold his own against you."

France was heading into dangerous territory with the way he was talking. To England, this war meant keeping a very profitable colony. But to _Arthur, _they were talking about the child he raised. They were talking about the child who used to run to him scared when he had a nightmare; a child who used to adore England. And Arthur didn't like the fact that this child might actually leave him.

"Alright," Arthur said, having regained some of his composure. "So that's what _the French people_ think. And what about you, Francis?"

Francis stood up to leave. "You took my son from me," he said, coldly. "And now I'm going to help yours get away from you."

France walked out, leaving a slack-jawed England staring after him.

**Sooooo! What did you think? **

** As for "He's still pissed at Alfred over that invasion and he bloody should be." – Invasion of Canada (1775). I looked it up. **

** I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to make it as historically accurate as I could but I probably still got a few details wrong… Sorry. **


End file.
